


show me what it's for (make me understand it)

by megyal



Series: Strange Medicine [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from 'Crawling in the Dark', by Hoobastank.</p>
    </blockquote>





	show me what it's for (make me understand it)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Crawling in the Dark', by Hoobastank.

Patrick stalked into their bedroom, flicking on the lights angrily. He hated Council meetings; the rest of the Highers stared at him in disdain, making him feel smaller than his actual size... which _was_ small, but that was not the point.

Travis had not come to his defense when he had spent hours arguing with the other vampires about following feeding regulations. The meeting had ended in shouts and Patrick had sent Travis a burning, betrayed glare, before storming out of the lavish council-room; he sat stiffly in the limo and had refused to look at Travis all the way home.

"You're upset with me," Travis noted neutrally when he stepped in. Patrick flung off the long robes that all members of the Council wore; his was a deep maroon, the colour of a new member.

" _Upset_ ," he sneered as the robes whispered to the floor. "How would _you_ feel when the person who has no problem when you suck his cock doesn't have your back around all his fucking friends?"

Travis' eyes flashed at that, and he was at Patrick in a second, grabbing him around the waist and neck and hauling him to the bed. Patrick fought all the way, kicking and biting, even using his sharp teeth, but Travis merely straddled him and pinned his wrists on either side of his head.

"You're not just someone I fuck with," Travis told him darkly. "Don't even fucking go there."

"Then act like it," Patrick snapped and went back to struggling, hating his body for reacting to their position. Of _course_ he'd be getting hard with Travis on top of him like this. Fuck.

Travis stared down at him and bent for a kiss, but Patrick turned his head away with an annoyed huff.

"You have to understand, man, the council is... you have to prove yourself," Travis murmured in his ear and nuzzled the side of his neck. Patrick made an aggrieved groan, aroused and still pissed. "If I jump around taking your side, they're not gonna respect your point. You understand?"

"That's fucked up," Patrick spat, but he turned his face back towards Travis, who immediately sealed their mouths together, pressing down his own hips so that Patrick could feel his arousal. Patrick bit at his bottom lip; Travis groaned in frustration and a growing annoyance; when he released Patrick's wrists, he slung his arms around Travis' neck and thrust up against him roughly, angrily.

Travis responded in kind, and they were biting and clawing at each other, Patrick taking out all his rage on Travis; he tore at Travis' robes, and hissed at Travis when he was too slow in yanking down Patrick's jeans and tossing them away.

Travis prepped his ass hastily, with just spit and anger and when he slid into Patrick, it was still a little too tight, but Patrick pulled at his hair and rocked up his hips so that Travis filled him even more.

"Fuck you," Patrick snapped, even as Travis held onto his hips and snapped into him fiercely. "Fuck you and fuck the council."

"You're so fucking _stupid_ ," Travis snarled and dug his fingers into soft, pale flesh. He panted out: "You don't even want to know how the Council works. You... you just want to hang onto your, fuck, your Slayer ways. _Fuck._ "

Patrick whined as Travis finally hit his prostate on that last word. He was so close.

"Don't act," he started, and swallowed thickly, fighting with the waves of pleasure rocking through him. "Don't act like they don't have their own fucking mindset too--oh, oh, _shit_ ," and he cried out out as his come arched out and landed in wet spurts on his own stomach. Travis rammed deeply into him, went rigid and emptied as well with a groan, filling Patrick with slick heat.

"Get off," Patrick said with weak venom, pushing at Travis; he grimaced at the feel of come trickling out after Travis pulled out his softening cock. Patrick tried to roll off the bed, intent on grabbing his clothes and retreating to a guest suite, but Travis clung to him, holding him close.

"Don't leave me," he pleaded against Patrick's hair and Patrick went boneless in his arms, still very unhappy but so very tired. His ass twinged in complaint. "I can't change the council, Red. But... I think you should keep doing what you're doing. They might not like you. But they respect you."

Patrick closed his eyes and pressed his mouth to Travis' chest, feeling the scars he had inflicted; they were healing fairly quickly. "They do?" he asked in a shaking voice. Travis' hold became tighter.

"Yes."

Patrick wasn't sure what to believe; it was more likely that the council just gave him a brittle leeway because of Travis. But he allowed Travis to cover them both with the sheets and went into a troubled sleep, not knowing when Travis brushed the long fringes of hair out of his face and kissed his temple gently.

_fin_


End file.
